Guy Graham
Guy Graham is a recurring antagonist of the Disney animated series Doug, and one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Bob) of the 1999 film Doug's 1st Movie. He is a rival of Doug Funnie in hopes of flirting with Doug's girlfriend Patti Mayonnaise. He was voiced by Guy Hadley. Role In this film, Guy is aiming to have Patti for himself, much to Doug's irritation. He also scoffs of the idea that Doug and his friend Skeeter have discovered a monster (which Doug and Skeeter named "Herman Melville") in Lucky Duck Lake, as it was polluted by Bill Bluff and his company BluffCo Industries. However, it was until Guy found a picture belonging to Doug that details Herman's foot. Despite realizing now that Doug was telling the truth, Guy calls in Bluff, who plots to have Herman killed in order to cover his tracks. Upon learning that Doug has gotten Mayor Tippy to hold a press conference about the discovery, Guy informs Bluff, who sends in several of his Bluff Agents to pose as reporters in hopes of catching Herman. However, this fails miserably as Doug saw through their disguise and foils it, though this makes Patti think that he's a liar, which delighted Guy enough to flirt with her. Eventually, Herman gets captured by Bluff and his forces, and Guy happily creates a newspaper report detailing Herman's imminent death at the hands of Bluff and his agents at the local school's Valentine's Day dance. However, this was witnessed by Doug and Skeeter, who then realized that Bluff is intending to unleashing Herman into the dance and have his agents take him down in order to make himself look like a hero. Doug also realized that Guy was in cahoots with Bluff all along in hopes of gaining popularity and Patti to himself. Not wanting to let Bluff and Guy get away with this, Doug, Skeeter, Porkchop and Al & Moo Sleech formulated a plot to save Herman. To that end, Al & Moo managed to reprogram a robot to pose itself as a monster while Doug and Skeeter find Herman trapped inside a giant heart-shaped decoration before freeing him. Doug and Skeeter then escape with Herman, leaving an upset Guy and the Bluff Agents to realize that they been had. Following Herman's successful escape to Crystal Lake, Bluff and his men agreed to stand down and clean up Lucky Duck Lake to rectify their actions. In the meantime, Patti finally meets Herman in person while seeing a copy of the newspaper report, realizing that Doug was telling the truth and that Guy knew about it the whole time. Outraged of the fact that Guy lied to her, Patti breaks up with Guy by pushing him into the water before reconciling with Doug, much to Guy's distraught. He is last seen walking away in defeat while Doug and his friends bid farewell to a departing Herman. Trivia *He was not originally named Guy until Guy Hadley came in to voice him. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Lover Stealers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cheater Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spy Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals